witchhunterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:FriedFigs
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Manga page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DinoQueen13 (Talk) 04:24, November 3, 2012 Manhwa page Since the purpose of the Manhwa page is the same as the List of Chapters', I'll be deleting the former. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ Let the whole world come see you and know how beautiful you are. 14:24, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Colors Coming from the person who suggested to change the button of the colors, I'm not quite sure what you mean by "they are all meaningless". But you're right; the other colors are meaningless. I just believed that the old colors seemed dull and boring. I kinda went with your logo/manhwa cover theme; the top banner (Wikia, Start a Wiki, etc.) is black for the black section of the first several manhwa covers. The blue was utterly random; the yellow/gold color that is also in the logo would be too harsh on the eyes. These colors are placeholders; I'm trying to create a new background with the characters on the side. I tried asking someone to help me do it, but they said the pictures were too complex to use (or something). --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ Let the whole world come see you and know how beautiful you are. 20:53, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :I changed the background to the original theme, Oasis, but I kept the black banner and the red buttons. Also, I forgot to mention it, but I've deleted the page at your request. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ Let the whole world come see you and know how beautiful you are. 21:03, November 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, there was a theme, but that would be "colors on the manhwa covers". Which isn't all that much of a theme. Collapsing the navboxes would require me messing around with the MediaWiki or other internal coding that I have no idea how to do. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ Let the whole world come see you and know how beautiful you are. 23:38, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: Article Spoiler Template I know how it works, I've seen them plenty of times (I have worked on a Wiki since around 2008, I know plenty of Wiki tricks). In all honesty, though, I don't see the need for an Article Spoiler template. The spoiler warning is already present on the Front Page, and I also consider it a given that an online encyclopedia on Witch Hunter will have spoilers. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ Let the whole world come see you and know how beautiful you are. 15:47, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Response I saw your message, there was no need for you to post another one. I've just been busy with school and did not have a chance to reply. For your information, there is no need for you to ask me to add the Favicon, since it is automatically added once you upload it. Also, I have not yet deleted the Xing or Tarras images as you stated because I see no reason to; I do not know what other Tarras image you speak of, since I don't see any other one. One thing to note: is Tarras's name supposed to be 'Tarras' or 'Taras'? Many of the names come from actual (usually romanized) names. I know that 'Taras' is an actual name deriving from Greek mythology (he was the son of Poseidon and some nymph lady), but 'Tarras' is not. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ Let the whole world come see you and know how beautiful you are. 22:21, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Alice With the revelation of Alice, what should we label her as? A Supporter? Ryuhwan uses the "summoning speech" he usually uses for Halloween and/or his guns. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ In death, in life. 22:48, December 10, 2012 (UTC) :Unfortunately, I cannot find the chapter name for chapter 60. Chapter 81 seems to be titled "106". Chapter 81 will be in Volume 15, once it's released. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ In death, in life. 23:50, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: Background/Visual Updates Oh, no, I don't mind at all! It's just that, to be honest ... I don't remember how to change the header tab stuff. It's been way too long since I've done that ... Hopefully the problem with the Theme Designer has been resolved; some time ago, I couldn't even change the Theme so I had to refrain from making any changes with it. And by secondary background, do you mean the article space background, or the background on either side of the page? --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ In death, in life. 15:47, February 16, 2013 (UTC) :EDIT Added the clock. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ In death, in life. 15:53, February 16, 2013 (UTC) ::I found the way to edit the Top Navigation (that's what it's called), but the problem with the Manhwa part as you suggested is that I don't know whether we have pages for the arcs. Also, I don't know how to specifically arrange the contents for a drop-down menu; I'll have to check other Wikis. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ In death, in life. 16:03, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: Bureaucrat I haven't yet found a reason to make myself a Bureaucrat, considering that the only real power for a 'Crat is to appoint others as Administrators. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ In death, in life. 18:43, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Re: Customization Updated the watermark. I think the Favicon automatically updates when you upload a new version to , which you already did. (As I cannot see the favicon until I upload it, I can't tell, though.) --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ In death, in life. 18:42, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Witch Hunters/Espers I saw your comment on the subject of your edit on the Witch Hunters page. I got that info from another source, who got it from one of the volume extras (volume 3-4 of the English translation, I would believe, since they released omnibuses). Source in question. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ In death, in life. 20:48, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :You're asking where I got them from? Here, although the website's in French. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ In death, in life. 18:02, April 27, 2013 (UTC) :I hate to be the one to point this out, being a third party and all, but that site is actually a fan made one, virtually no different from this wikie itself, information from there that has not been actually revealed by the series or its official databooks(if it has them) are most likely misleeding. both Mutants and Espers have never been stated to exist in any known official sources, only this site even gives mention of them and it appears to be an unreliable source of information. 08:49, June 14, 2013 (UTC) :So what you're saying is that we do infact have proof of the Mutant type WH, alright then, i was unaware of that since I didn't find it in the databooks or the series itself, but do we also have proof of the Esper type? Because so far the only case seems to be Tasha and no informations been given as to what he actually is and how he possesses Mana. 16:22, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Reply When you say "no overlaps," do you mean the pages that are linked under those categories? I can't control those; they're listed in order of popularity. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ In death, in life. 19:41, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :I'll do that as soon as possible. I'll be busy for the next week with projects and all, but I'll get on it soon. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ In death, in life. 19:16, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :By the way, you can always apply to become an Administrator by asking , and by saying that the current Administrator (me) does not have the ability to give you Administrator status (I'm not a Bureaucrat). I think that would be more helpful for you since you wouldn't have to depend on my schedule. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ In death, in life. 19:42, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Did they ever get back to you regarding Adminship? --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ Take your sword and your shield, There's a battle on the field. 23:16, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :::Okay, so they haven't gotten back to you yet. It's possible that the Espers are old information. However, it never states that Espers use mana -- they simply have supernatural powers (although by the wording, it implies that the Espers use mana, I think Cho Jung-man may have changed some parts around, as you stated). It also gives a source of where Cougar's powers come from. (By the way, here's the Tumblr link to the English version of that info, which I used: http://bossusaurus.tumblr.com/post/38811667047/because-i-want-to-and-the-fact-that-i-dont) :::According to those blurbs, too, there's only one S-Class Natural WH. I wonder who it is ...? (Probably a character we haven't seen yet, unless it's Words' buddy whose name I've forgotten.) --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ Take your sword and your shield, There's a battle on the field. 13:23, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: Promoting the Wiki It's no problem, I'm a veteran Administrator of several different Wikis, so it's my duty to instruct the new ones (I suppose? On some of the larger Wikis I admin'ed, my job was to whip the other Admins back into shape XD). As for promoting the Wiki, I'd first get a new background. I think one of the qualities of getting promoted by Wikia is to be visually appealing -- and that includes bland backgrounds. As for affiliating the Wiki, I believe that we're already part of the Manhwa Wikis group. Personally, I've never been much of a fan of Category Exhibition, since it defaults to ordering the pages by Most Visited rather than by alphabetical order, but I won't mind it. The problem I've found with Forums is that most users, new and old, won't even know that we have one. I use a custom welcome message on the Bakugan Wiki that mentions it (along with our rules), but people rarely read it over (including the rules, which tends to get them in trouble). --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ Take your sword and your shield, There's a battle on the field. 13:41, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :From what I've discovered, the backgrounds have to fill the entire screen (you have a cut-out section for the article space). :I just named arcs based on what happens for a duration of chapters. Some Wikis don't have overall arcs for each chapter, they go by the character (for example, they have a Death and Legacy section, which wouldn't count as a character because, well, not everyone died). The Bairong Empire arc was with Visul, Tarras, and Xing and the Britain arc was the Invasion of Britain by the witches. The Escape from Britain (I think I called it that) is Tasha's escape from WH. I don't think I named anything after that. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ Take your sword and your shield, There's a battle on the field. 14:49, June 20, 2013 (UTC) ::I think the background looks fine. It really depends on your screen resolution and the zoom level. And yes, you may affiliate the Wikis. You're an Administrator now; if I don't comment on a particular issue, that usually means I have no problem with it and have nothing to add. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ Take your sword and your shield, There's a battle on the field. 03:08, June 21, 2013 (UTC)